


Bloody red

by Humanitysgayestsoldier



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitysgayestsoldier/pseuds/Humanitysgayestsoldier
Summary: Suoh Mikoto didn't die... He wasn't dead right now...But he sure wasn't really alive either. He didn't know how he became this way or how to reverse it. But one thing he did know was that it made him more powerfull...Oh yes, he knew. And he was testing it.Then he met HER...Saitou Naomi definetly had other issues to deal with than love.But he didn't meet her as the red king. He met her as a new version of himself. A bloodthirsty version with new priorities.This is how her story intertwined with his...





	Bloody red

"Toshiba-san, this is an idiotic idea," I called.

The detective infront of me looked back to my face and rolled his eyes."I am the comanding officer here so just do as you are told, secretary, "he spat the last word and ran towards the end of the dark alleyway.

I groaned. Toshiba Ryosuke was a detective of the citys police force and sadly... my boss.I wasn't his secretary. In reallity I was more of an overqualified assistant.When I had agreed on the job I thought of a little more adventure and definitely not being constantly jelled at by a hotheaded detective.

I massaged my temples and ran after the man in the brown coat. For weeks we had been investigating a case of people disappearing in a district of the city. The local police simply couldn't figure it out and so me and my boss were set on the case.Right now we had been given the lead that somewhere in a redlight district someone had found a corpse.

We were searching for the body because the person who found it was a seventy year old woman who had ran away from it in panic and now didn't remember where it was.

Instead of just keeping away from the thugs and crooks in the district Toshiba told me he wanted to question them. Considering how some of the people here looked at us I would have rather stayed away from them.

"Those two over there look promising, "Toshiba gestured towards two hooded figures and went into their direction. "And I still think we shouldn't talk to them at all... "I mumbled.

Luckily just before my boss could start talking to the two his phone began to ring.

"Toshiba Ryosuke here..... Yes..... Uh-huh.... Okay... Thank you, goodbye," he finished the call and put away his phone.

"So apparently the corpse was found in an alley not to far from here. It's just a few streets away, let's go, "he ordered.

A few minutes later we arrived at the spot.Quickly we called backup for the securing of the evidence.When they arrived they analyzed the whole street and by ten minutes we had a complete record.

"Alright, now let's go back to the police station and maybe we will find something new on this case," my boss exclaimed excitedly and we made our way back to his car wich stood a few blocks from here.

His good mood was quickly ruined when it began to rain strongly.

After a few seconds the two of us were soaked to the bone. My thin blazer hadn't been very warm to begin with but now I was freezing.

We arrived at the street and saw his car.

"You know what? I can do the rest for today... I know I am not the easiest person to have as a boss so just let me do this, okay? I'll tell you everything I found out tomorrow," he said and I looked at him confusedly. "I can also drive you home if you want miss Saitou"

"Uhhh, n-no it's okay... I don't live far from here, "I stumbled.

Since I accepted the job he hadn't been this nice but who was I to complain? It would mean a few more hours of sleep. And I would be able to change out of my wet clothes sooner. When he was in the car Toshiba opened the window. "Are you sure you want to walk? In this weather... "

"Yes, it's not dark yet so I'll be alright. Thank you, Toshiba-san, " I said thankfully and gave him an honest smile.

"Sure," he told me and closed the window. Then he drove off.

I crossed the road and made my way towards my small flat. In my head I quickly thought about which alleys to avoid this late.

When I turned around a corner I suddenly noticed a person behind me. It was one of the guys Toshiba-san had wanted to talk to. Hoping it was just a coincidence I walked a little faster.

But my hopes were destroyed when he smirked and picked up speed as well.

I sighed and told myself not to panic. So I simply increased my speed till I was running. He hadn't seemed that fit so maybe I could outrun him. I rounded a few corners in full speed. When I thought it was safe enough I stopped to catch my breath.

Just as it seemed that I had lost them a hand wrapped around my wrist and an arm pulled me into an alleyway.

I squirmed and rammed my elbow into the person behind me. A loud groan was heard and my attacker loosened his grip so I quickly slipped away.

Infront of me were the guy and his friend with dirty looks on their faces and behind me a dead end.

"That wasn't nice," the guy I had punched said. "And here I thought you were a nice person but no you even elbow me in my stomach. Didn't your mom ever tell you it's rude to hurt people, little detective?" he went on. While he was talking he came closer to me.With every step he took closer I took one back. After a few steps I was pressing myself against the wall with no way to escape.

"What do you want?" I pressed through gritted teeth.

"You see... We are very lonely men. Nobody to turn to or to give us love. Nobody to have fun with," he smiled at me.

"With those wet clothes clinging to your body you look so good... We decided you would get the honor of giving us some female love,"

"Get away from me you dirty bastards," I yelled in an attempt to sound tough.

The man's face fell and he held a knife to my neck.

"I think you understood me wrong. Either you do as we say willingly or we make you do it," he snarled and I arched my neck in an attempt to get it as far away from the knife as possible.

"Fine, just don't kill me," I whispered scaredly.

The two men laughed and stepped back a bit. One of them kicked the only door in the alleyway open and the other pushed me in.

It turned out as an abandoned warehouse.

I cursed.

If we had been in the alleyway somebody might have heard us and called the police or something, but in here nobody would find me.

"Why don't you take off your jacket, it must be freezing in those wet clothes. " the men laughed.

"I would rather not," I told them. "Bitch, I wasn't giving you a choice. Take off your blouse or I'll... "

"You'll what?"

The man was interrupted by a cool, deep voice. I turned around with wide eyes but there was nobody standing where the voice had been.

"You'll do even more shit to her than you already have?" the voice asked again but this time it came from somewhere else. The two men turned around but only to see nobody again. "S-show yourself you c-coward," one of the men called. An unamused laugh was heard.

"You say that while your legs are shaking and your voice is trembling... Exactly which one of us is the coward," it said.

"I'm out of here," the guy without a knife said and ran towards the exit. Just when he was about to pass the door a big shadow tackled him on the ground. An animalistic groan was heard and the man screamed. Then he stopped moving.

The other man pulled me towards him and held the knife to my neck.

"D-don't move or I'll kill her," he called in panic.

A second later I was ripped from his grasp by a hand. The knife scratched a little at my neck in the process but I didn't take notice of it.

I was too distracted by the bloodcurdling scream that was ripping through the warehouse.

My legs gave out under my body and I fell to the floor. Terrified I crawled backwards till my back hit the wall.

The thing that had been leaning over the now dead thug was a man with shortspiked, ruffled hair and a black leather jacket with a collar made out of fur...

He stood up and lazily looked over his shoulder.

**_Golden orbs met my own_**.

"You.... " he drawled and my body automatically became stiff.

In a flash he was towering over my small form and my eyes widened in fear.

_Please don't kill me! _

"Don't kill you?" he asked as if he had read my thoughts and crouched down towards my level.Then he leaned closer narrowing his eyes, as if he was estimating me.

"What are you doing here in this district, at this time of the evening, woman?," he asked in a low voice. He had his hands against the wall supporting himself and effectively trapping me against it in the process. I shut my eyes tightly and held my breath.

"I'm not going to kill you," he mumbled in his deep voice. He tilted my head upwards and I reopened my eyes. I felt his hot breath on my neck. Then something wet went over my cut.

I widened my eyes and looked at him shocked.

He had really licked up the blood from my neck...

He closed his eyes and moaned. It was a deep, passionate sound. And it was **hot**...

The man's eyes shot open somehow surprised and his stared into my equally wide ones as something flashed inside of them. It seemed like his eyes were glowing red like there was a fire inside of them and I wasn't able to look away.

We stayed like that for a while, staring into each others eyes until gaze wandered down and to my lips.

At the same time I felt embarrassment rush to my face in a deep red blush. I looked at the floor so he wouldn't see the effect he had on me.

_What is going on_?

My head was swirling. I didn't realize he was leaning closer till I felt the hot breath of his lips on my neck. He leaned closer until...

WHAM

In unnatural speed he was suddenly on the other side of the room. He held his head with his hands and pressed himself against the wall tilting his head back so it could rest there too. His eyes were squeezed shut as if he was in pain.

How did he get there so fast?

"Are you okay?" I questioned. He was breathing hard. Had I done something wrong?

After a minute I finally heard a small, strained "Get away," from the other side of the room. "What? What are you?" I asked softly, again afraid to make a wrong move.

"Doesn't matter, get out of here... There should be more of those bastards soon," he growled and he was right. I should be trying to flee while I still could...

I stood up and looked back at him one more time with a bit of worry.

"GO," he growled.

With that I ran away from the warehouse. 

_________

Suoh Mikoto looked at his hands. He still couldn't believe he was alive.

Yet, there was only one more problem. He couldn't produce his flames anymore. And he craved for something.

Something he knew he shouldn't crave for. He looked at his hand. There was still blood on it from when he had tilted the woman's head up.

He had accidently touched the wound from the thugs knife. It was so intoxicatingly sweet.

And it made him hungry for more. She was lucky he had just had a snack at a nearby alley just before this all started. Now he was hungry again.

He looked around and saw one of the men still barely breathing...

_ TT, he will do... _

He walked over to the man and picked him up at the hair like a rag doll. Quickly he pushed his new "fangs" into the neck and started draining him from his not very satisfying blood.

_Bitter _

He thought. It was the blood of somebody taking drugs. And seeing just how displeasing it was he could tell they were heavy drugs.

No, the blood stood in no comparison to her blood... 

If Mikoto had only gotten a hint of the blood on his hand and he was already thirsting for more, how would the fresh blood in her veins taste like? His head turned lazily, observing the scenery around him.

There was blood all around the corpse but he had no desire to drink it. Good, he thought. He was testing his thirsts and cravings. There were still some normal things he was able to eat but every two days he needed human blood. Animal blood helped with the crave but even with it he lasted only a week till having to take blood from a human.

He brushed his hair up with his free hand, as the other reached for a cigarette in his pocket, and lit one up with his lighter. The smell of the smoke reminded him of the old times.

With Homra... With Totsuka, Yata and Izumo.

He wondered what they were doing right now. He smiled sadly. Knowing his clansmen were probably mourning over their losses from the battle against the colourless king. Probably also over him...

He thought about Yata. The vanguard had always been very hotheaded... Mikoto hoped he wasn't going to do something reckless. 

He also worried about Anna and Izumo. Hopefully they were there for each other... 

_________

The whole way back to my apartment I didn't stop running once. Only when I passed my door I finally stopped. Leaning my back against the wood I tried to catch my breath. 

Only now the whole thing really dawned on me... The redhead had saved me. And even though his whole exterior screamed dangerous I had felt this strange amount of attraction to him. 

After a while I took a deep breath. I was the assistant of a police officer for goodness sake. I should be able to get my shit together.

Tiredly I walked over to the couch. I flopped down into the pillows and closed my eyes. My heavy body ached all over. 'A little sleep would be good,' was the last thing I thought before exhaustion swept me away...


End file.
